


Vending Machine

by so_long_and_goodnight



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Gen, we! need! more! autistic! billy! fics!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_long_and_goodnight/pseuds/so_long_and_goodnight
Summary: Jason gets his money stolen by the school's infamously unreliable vending machine. Billy knows a thing or two about vending machines.





	Vending Machine

**Author's Note:**

> While Billy knows how to fix a vending machine, I do not. The internet was also no help, as everything was telling me how to trick the machine into giving me extra food and not how to just fix the machine. If by any chance you know how vending machines work, leave me a comment and I'd love to update this fic to be accurate :)

  
Jason slams his hand into the side of the vending machine, leaving a dent in the exterior. He tries the money return button again, and still gets nothing.  
  
“Goddamn machine, stupid fucking-“  
  
“Jason?”  
  
“Oh, hey Billy.”  
  
“Billy glances from the machine to Jason to the dent in the machine’s side. “Did it get stuck again?”  
  
Jason makes a face that Billy assumes means yes. “Gimme a second.”  
  
Billy reaches behind the machine and flicks a switch, waits a minute, then flicks it back on. He holds down the return button, and the machine spits Jason’s money back out.  
  
Jason laughs, impressed, “Holy shit, Billy, that’s awesome!”  
  
Billy flaps his hands happily, “Thanks Jason.”  
  
“Will it work now?” Jason asks.  
  
“I wouldn’t risk it. It should, but with this thing’s track record…”  
  
“True, true.”  
  
“We could go down to Starbucks. I mean - if you wanted to, we don’t have to, if you have plans, or-“  
  
“That sounds great Billy,” Jason says, cutting off Billy’s rambling. “My shout.”  
  
Billy smiles, still flapping happily. “Awesome! Lemme grab my books before we go.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this fic, please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/H2H6CENS)


End file.
